Secret Ghost of Amnesia
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Naruto mengalami kejadian aneh ketika masuk ke klub Investigasi Sejarah dan bertemu dengan gadis bermata lavender yang meminta tolong kepadanya yang merupakan hantu legenda penunggu sekolah itu... Let's Reading Minna


"Secret Ghost Of Amnesia"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warming : OOC, AU, Typo, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Mystery

Summary : Naruto mengalami kejadian aneh ketika masuk ke klub Investigasi Sejarah dan bertemu dengan gadis bermata lavender yang meminta tolong kepadanya yang merupakan hantu legenda penunggu sekolah itu... **Let's Reading Minna ^^**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE DON'T READING **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VIEW MINNA...**

"Naruto, kau akan masuk klub apa ?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Hah, sepertinya lebih baik jika aku masuk Klub Investigasi Sejarah saja" jawab Naruto pasrah

"Tidak biasanya kau mau masuk klub seperti itu dobe ?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat teman dekatnya yang bisanya tak suka dengan sejarah sekarang malah mengikuti klub tersebut

"Aku ingin berusaha lebih keras lagi agar nilai sejarahku tidak jelek lagi, teme !" jawab Naruto semangat

"Terserah kau saja.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Tapi Naruto, bukankah klub sejarah itu masih menyimpan misteri" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba

"Oh benarkah aku baru mendengarnya, tentang apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Menurut mitos ada hantu yang mendiami klub sejarah tersebut jika tidak salah namanya adalah Hinata Hyugaa" jawab Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan Kiba

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan takut hal-hal seperti itu, akan kubuktikan jika itu semua hanyalah mitos saja !" jawab Naruto semangat

"Jika itu keinginanmu, berhati-hatilah Naruto !" kata Gaara mengingatkan Naruto

"Tentu saja..."

KRRIINGGG

"Waktunya masuk, ayo cepat jika tidak kita akan kena marah lagi oleh Ibiki Sensei yang mengerikan itu" teriak Naruto mengingatkan

"Urusai dobe..," jawab Sasuke dingin

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Aku pulang duluan, Naruto !" teriak Kiba dari jauh

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Naruto" ucap Gaara khawatir

"Tenanglah Gaara, aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu _tebayo_ !" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari, yang membuat peraasan Gaara yang tadi khawatir menjadi lebih baik

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku duluan Naruto" jawab Gaara

"Dobe, apa kau yakin ingin memilih Klub ini ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Tentu saja, kau juga tak perlu khawatir seperti itu" jawab Naruto riang

"Hn, aku harap kau besok baik-baik saja Naruto" jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar kelas

"Aku jamin hingga besok aku akan baik-baik saja..."

.

.

Naruto POV

"Eto.., dimana ruangan Klub Investigasi Sejarah ya.. ?, padahal aku sudah mengingat jalan yang diberitahukan oleh Sai. Sekolah ini terlalu luas dan besar sehingga susah sekali untuk mencari satu ruangan saja. Ah disana ada seseorang lebih baik aku tanyakan saja

End Naruto POV

"Ano.., Sumimasen. Bisakah aku bertanya dimana Klub Investigasi Sejarah ?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis berambut panjang yang sedang memandang jendela luar

"Ah.., A..pa kau ber..bicara pada..ku ?!" jawab gadis tersebut terbata-bata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi ?" jawab Naruto kesal karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada dilorong tersebut

"Gomenasai, apa tadi yang kau ingin tanyakan ?" tanya gadis tersebut

"Aku tanya, dimana Klub Investigasi Sejarah" ulang Naruto lagi

"Dari sini, kau terus saja dan belok ke kiri kau akan melihat ruangan tersebut" jawab gadis tersebut memberikan arah kepada Naruto

"Oh Arigatou, sudah memberitahukanku jalan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Tampannya..." pikir gadis tersebut yang membuat wajahnya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus tapi langsung saja ia menghilangkan pikiriran tersebut jauh-jauh, "Sama-sama" jawab gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena melihat senyuman tersebut

"Kau masuk Klub mana ?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis tersebut

"Hm, mungkin sama denganmu Klub Investigasi Sejarah" jawab gadis tersebut

"Bagaimana jika kita kesana bersama-sama saja, bagaimana apa kau setuju ?" ajak Naruto kepada gadis itu

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak keberataan..."

.

.

.

"Uhuk-uhuk.., ruangan ini berdebu sekali. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama tidak dibersihkan" ucap Naruto sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya agar tidak kemasukan debu yang amat tebal

"Hm.., mungkin sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu" jawab gadis itu

"Apa.., lama sekali dan bagaimana kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Oh.., i..tu ka..rena aku diberitahu oleh sensei yang lewat tadi" jawab gadis itu gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Begitu, bagaimana jika kita membersihkan ruangan ini" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba

"Hm.., ide bagus" jawab gadis tersebut sambil memegang sapu ditangan kanannya

"Yosh.., kita mulai" teriak Naruto

30 Menit Kemudian...

"Hah.., melelahkan sekali. Aku pergi sebentar dulu untuk membeli minuman apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu ?" tanya Naruto

"Ah tidak perlu... aku tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis tersebut

"Benarkah..?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Tentu saja, kau lihat aku tidak kelelahan sama sekali.." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah., aku pergi dulu.." teriak Naruto

.

.

.

"Hm.., Nona. Apa kau ada didalam ?" tanya Naruto bingung karena setelah kembali membeli minuman dia tidak melihat siapa pun diruangan itu

"Oh itu ka..u, a..ku kira si..apa.." jawab gadis itu gugup

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi. Ini aku belikan minuman untukmu, ambilah.." tawar Naruto

"Arigatou" jawab gadis itu singkat

"Sama-sama.., Sepertinya hari sudah agak sore lebih baik aku pulang. Apa kau tidak pulang Nona ?" tanya Naruto

"Ah.., i..tu masih ada yang harus kulakukan" jawab gadis itu gugup

"Oh.., benarkah. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan,.. Sebaiknya jika kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu segeralah pulang nanti keluargamu akan khawatir !" jawab Naruto

"Arigatou.. sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Oh ya nama mu siapa ?" tanya gadis tersebut

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan kau namamu siapa..?" tanya Naruto

"Lebih baik aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang, jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan mengatakannya padamu" jawab gadis tersebut

"Baiklah., ja ne !" teriak Naruto

"Ja ne Naruto-kun" jawab gadis tersebut

"Sayangnya aku sudah tidak memilliki keluarga.., tapi syukurlah Naruto-kun bisa melihatku jadi aku tidak akan kesepian lagi" kata gadis itu dalam hatinya dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Author Note's : Gomen minna-san jika chapter pertama ini kependekan.., Chapter keduanya akan lebih menarik lagi dan saya usahakan akan lebih baik lagi, Tolong Review and Viewnya minna-san...


End file.
